


Battle Cry

by kungfukick



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Brave (2012) References, F/M, How to Train Your Dragon References, Mericcup Month 2020 (Disney/How to Train Your Dragon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kungfukick/pseuds/kungfukick
Summary: Merida Dunbroch is a 17-year-old princess of the kingdom of Dunbroch. Even though she had broken the tradition, the law was closing up on her. A feast will take place in the kingdom, but two of them never came. The king gathered some troops to attack whoever made the two clans unsuccessful of their journey. Merida sneak off to the ship so she can escape the suffocating castle walls. Instead of protecting herself, Merida was captured. It wasn't long until Merida found out the real reason of the attack and the real criminal. Now it's her job to make peace for both side. Will she succeed? Or will her kingdom crumble from war?
Relationships: mericcup - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	1. It's The Law

Merida sat on top of her bed, rubbing her eyes. She glanced at the window and saw that the sun had not completely risen yet. She was awoken by a loud knocking on her door. Her first guess was their maid, Maudie, but why would she wake Merida up at this time of the day? At this early? At this early, she realized who would be knocking at her door. She made her mother come in as she realized that it was her who had been knocking on her door.

"May I?" the queen asked, pointing at the spot beside Merida. Merida stretched and yawned before nodding. Her hand somehow got caught on her hair. She was untangling her hand from her hair when she felt her mother sat beside her.

Her mother, Queen Elinor, smiled at her. "How was your sleep?"

"Great, actually. The boys were really noisy last night, but I managed to sleep through it." Merida answered.

There was a silence between the two. Merida waited for her mother to speak. "So?" Merida asked, hoping that her mother will go on with it already. Her mother would not be knocking on her door this early at Saturday just to ask how her sleep was. Merida knew that. So she waited for an answer.

That was when the Queen began explaining things to her that she thought Merida did not know. Of course she knew the law. She may have broken the tradition, but not the law. The law makes sure that the royal bloodline will live on. Merida knows that she had to find a man that will help her with that. The idea of it disgusts her. The tradition of winning for the princess's hand may have been broken, but the law that requires her to at least find a man to be with by eighteen still lived on.

"You understand this, don't you?" Queen Elinor calmly said.

Merida did not answer. She does not have to because no matter what she says, she still has to do it for her kingdom.

"Merida, listen to me. You are the princess. We both know that you will soon rule this kingdom as queen and the law requires you to be with someone. Whether it was one of the lords' sons or someone else. As long as you have someone beside you. Someone to rule the kingdom with you." Queen Elinor tried to explain, her patience already quivering. "You're seventeen now, Merida."

"But mum, I told you already, this is not what I want." Merida said, hands clasped together tightly. She was keeping her voice steady. After all she and her mother had been through, she does not want to have another fight with her. She then realized that she had accidentally turned her mother into a bear to escape the same situation that she is currently dealing with. The only thing she solved was that she have the freedom to choose who to marry.

"You do know you have to do this, right?" Queen Elinor said, placing a hand on Merida's shoulder.

Merida groaned in frustration. "This kingdom has to continue to live on, Merida. Think about your people. Think about us." Queen Elinor said before leaving the room with a mixture of worry and determined face.

"Just great." She thought. The only thing Merida had been wanting to have was her freedom from this castle, from her duties, from her betrothal, from the marriage, from the law. There must be some way, but she have no idea what it was. She cannot escape. She must have escaped the tradition, but the law has its grip tighter on her neck.

Merida stared at herself on the mirror. The mirror showed her scowl and Merida knew she had the right to also feel worse. Her feelings were valid. She knew that. But she also have no other choice.

*****

Merida grabbed her bow and arrow before jumping off her window, not wanting to be behind the castle walls. It was almost sundown, but she have to feel the breeze of the winds. She wanted to see how the sun kisses the sea before the night takes over day. It was her favorite scene. The sunset gives her peace.

"Hello Angus." She lightly patted her horse's mane when she had reached the stable. The horse neighed. Merida jumped on to his back and whispered, "Let's go for a little stroll."

With that, Merida came dashing towards the forest. Her horse ran deeper, and deeper through the forest as the wind softly touched her face. She welcomed the cold breeze with open arms. She can do anything here. When she rides her horse in the forest, she knew that even for a little while, she gets far from the rules, far from the laws, far from her castle. 

Angus neighed as they arrive at the Fire Falls. Ever since she was a little kid, this place had been her spot. It was a year before that she had successfully drank from falls. She had bravely climbed the Croon's Tooth and she was about to do it again. It was a majestic place. The princess then decided to climb the rock once again and get a better view of the land. The winds sing softly on her ears as she ascend higher and higher from the ground.

When Merida reached the top, the sun was almost touching the sea. Merida settled on the edge, slowly watching the night swallow the daylight. From afar, she could see the castle. The sun gave the sky an orange tinge. She laid down and stared at the bright sky above her, extending her arm up as if reaching for the sky.

"I hope things will get better." She whispered to herself, breathing in the smell of the leaves that she could hear softly following the movements of the wind.

When the sun was completely gone, she descended half-way the rock before jumping off of it to the falls. Her descend was following the strong flow of the water. Merida laughed as she fell, her hair flying upwards. In this way―her way―she can be free.


	2. Where Are The Others?

Merida arrived on the palace, soaking wet. She guided Angus back to his stables before entering the back door of the castle. It was already night when Merida arrived and the kingdom was quiet. Torches were already lit. She could hear the maids cooking dinner at the kitchen where Merida decided to enter. The kitchen smelled like bread and cooked meat. The scent made her stomach loudly grumble. She made her way to the tables and took an apple from the basket.

The maids were too busy to notice her because they started chatting. "I wonder what happened to them?"

One of the maids that was stirring a pot said, "Maybe they were attacked? Who knows? Maudie would be here any moment to tell us."

"Do you think it's bad?" The maid at one of the tables who was chopping asked without looking up. Merida lingered to listen. Merida was in the table near the door which was probably another reason why she had not been noticed yet. 

The maid with the pot shrugged before saying, "It must be. Lord Macintosh looked worried and so does his whole clan."

That caught Merida's attention even more. "Lord Macintosh?" Merida thought. That was when she remembered that there will be a feast at the kingdom by the day after tomorrow. The kingdom were expecting for the lords to arrive today.

"It was a surprise for the guards to only see the clan of Lord Macintosh arrive. They usually arrive almost at the same time." The maid added before wiping her hands on her apron and turned. Merida caught her attention and it was clear that the maid was not expecting to see the princess at the kitchen.

"P-princess." She said. The other maids turned towards her and were also surprised. They curtsied. "W-we did not -"

"What happened?" Merida asked, cutting the maid off.

The maids exchanged looks. "It's the clans, Princess." One of the maids answered. "We do not know the details, but we saw that it was only the clan of the Lord Macintosh who arrived."

Merida scrunched her face. She decided to see Lord Macintosh for herself and went to the throne room only to see her mother and father sitting on their throne with Lord Macintosh speaking. His clan was behind him while his son stood beside. 

"My queen, they were just behind us." Lord Macinstosh said.

The queen looked worried and was about to respond when she saw Merida. Her face softens. "Merida."

"Mum, what happened?" Merida asked, walking over to her parents. Her brothers were nowhere to be seen as usual. It was only her, her parents, and the clan of Macintosh.

"Merida, I'm so glad you're here." The queen said. "The lords were attacked by the Vikings. Only Lord Macintosh, his son and some of his people were able to arrive here safely. We have no idea what happened to the other clans." 

Merida frowned. "The Vikings? But why? It has been years since they last attacked."

"Princess, I can assure you. I saw what they did." Lord Macintosh said.

"How did you escape?" Merida asked the lord. 

"We almost didn't. But then they just... retreated." He answered before turning to the queen. "My queen, my king, what are we going to do?"

Both the king and queen sat tensely on their throne, drowned in their thoughts. Even though Merida hated the fact that she was about to get married―probably with one of the lords' sons, she still has the heart to worry for them. They were great friends and allies. They are known to be strong and bold, but how can they be killed by the Vikings? Especially Lord McGuffin who had defeated them once.

"What are we going to do?" Merida asked because she really wanted to know too.

"We'll send hundreds of men to search for the other clans. We will fight those Vikings and kill them if we have to." King Fergus answered, his voice was serious. "I will lead the attack myself."

The queen looked even worried. She placed a hand on her husband's forearm because she knew it was also the only way. They cannot waste their time waiting for the Vikings to attack the kingdom itself. 

***

The next day, the whole kingdom were busy preparing for the up coming departure of the king and his soldiers. Merida was back on the Croon's Tooth and was thinking deeply. What could be the reason why the Vikings to attack? After all these years, they took defeat. Why attack again? Her father will be leaving in the morning. 

It was a stupid idea but Merida suddenly thought of joining her father and their people. If this is her way to leave the castle walls and prove that she was more than a princess behind castle walls, so be it. She doubt her mother will let her, but she had to try at least. 

When Merida went back to the castle, she ran directly to her mother. The queen was starting a new tapestry when Merida arrived. She turned to face Merida and curiously looked at her daughter. "What are you doing here?" The queen asked. "And why are you covered in filth?" 

Merida shook her head, dismissing the questions. Queen Elinor turned back to her tapestry when Merida blurted out, "Mom, let me fight with them." Queen Elinor recoiled. She had accidentally pinched herself with the needle. A drop of blood escaped from her finger which she decided to wipe on her gown.

"You can't, lassie. It's too dangerous." Queen Elinor said.

Merida was expecting that answer. "I can handle myself." Merida said, walking a step forward. "I've been training, remember?"

"No, I can't let you!" Queen Elinor raised her voice.

"But-"

"I will not let you. That is final." Queen Elinor said. "Now, go. I have no time for this." She then went back to her tapestry.

Merida grew furious and stomped towards the door just so her mother could see how upset she was. She walked angrily over to her room, whispering to herself. "I will do what I have to do." Merida reached her room and laid on her bed. She stared over at the fire of the torch on her wall.

"My fate does not lie here in the castle. I know it's out there somewhere."


	3. Sneaking Off

Queen Elinor entered Merida's room with a sigh. "Merida, I-"

"I won't go." Merida said, covering herself with her sheets. "Just leave me alone. I-I'll go downstairs if I want to."

The queen nodded and left without another word. When Merida heard the door click, she instantly sprung to her feet and grabbed a bag that will fit her belongings. She packed clothes and a spare shoe. She even packed an extra string for her bow in case it snaps. Merida went around the room, taking whatever stuff she could find. In no time, she was packed for the trip.

Of course Merida will not back out. This is her chance to taste the freedom that she was longing to feel. Behind these castle walls, she was a princess. Out there, who knew who she might be? Of course, she will still be the princess but she will also be a warrior. She will be known as the princess who had journeyed across the waters to destroy the Vikings and avenge the clans.

It was afternoon and her father and some of his men were already packed up. Their bags and goods were already loaded in the ships for their trip first thing tomorrow. Merida planned to sneak off to join her father to invade the Vikings. Merida went over to the weapons room to sneak off a quiver filled with arrows when her brothers spotted her.

"What are you doing here?" Hubert, one of the triplets asked. 

"I could ask the same for you." Merida said, clipping the belt of the quiver on her waist. "What are you doing here?"

"You know, the usual. Just checking stuff." Hubert answered, and the other two nodded. "What are you doing here?"

Merida rolled her eyes. "There is no escape from these three." She thought. But of course, she cannot tell her brothers. It was an absurd plan anyway so she tried to find an alibi. "I'm practicing targets tomorrow morning. Mum refused to let me in with dad's voyage. It's better if I at least go out and shoot my arrows." She said, showing certainty and confidence for her brothers not to grow suspicious.

Hubert's face lit up. "That trip is tomorrow?" He asked Merida before turning to his brothers with a bright smile.

"No, you cannot go." Merida said. 

Her other brother, Harris, rolled his eyes. "Why not? We can just not tell mum." He stood smugly, pointing a finger to prove his point.

"It's too dangerous. Just annoy Maudie or someone else in the castle." Knowing her brothers, they will probably sneak off to the ships and join their father. This will blow her plan, plus it will also put her brothers in danger.

"We will not go if..." It was Hamish who spoke. He placed a small hand under his chin as if thinking hard. "You give us your desserts for two years!"

The other two nodded in agreement. "Again with this?" Merida was clearly getting annoyed, placing her fists on her hips.

"And we will not tell mum that you plan to escape tomorrow." Hamish said. "That makes four years worth of desserts." 

Merida was taken aback. "I just told you, I am not going anywhere." Merida protested which made her three brothers roll their eyes. It was always the three boys who always catch her. But she was glad that it was her brothers. If it was the queen who caught her planning to escape, it would be impossible to go out of her room until the ships set sail.

Her brothers just stared at her, not buying her lies. "Fine you win. Four years worth of dessert. Just help me with the guards as well. Deal?"

"Deal." The triplets said in unison. 

Tomorrow, she will finally leave the castle walls. She knew it will not last, but at least she will finally get a taste of freedom. If her duties and responsibilities won't set her free, then she will push herself free.

When the night falls, Merida sneaked out of her room. It was pass midnight and she knew the maids and her parents will be asleep. Her only problem were the guards. Good thing she was able to sacrifice her dessert to get her brothers to help her. Their plan were to knock out the guards they pass so they will remain unnoticed. 

Merida changed to her dress. She wore her cloak, letting it drape on her back. She then went over to the bag that she packed and grabbed her weapon before jumping off her window. Good thing there were a lot of hay below her window. Her room was not too high from the ground, but if she accidentally injured herself, she knew the trip will not be easy for her. 

When she landed, the boys were already positioned on the stables. All they have to do was knock out the guards and sneak passed them. "Did you knock out the guards on the towers?" Merida asked.

"We know what to do, Merida." Hubert whispered before leading her to her freedom.

Their mission to remain unnoticed was a success. Before she went inside, her brothers gave her a hug and left without a single word. They were lucky to not able to knock out more than two guards because they were able to sneak off with stealth. Merida was able to board one of the ships without anyone noticing, all thanks to her brothers.

When she was inside, she decided to head over below deck and hide herself behind the barrels. Merida's breaths were heavy. Finally, she was a step closer to her taste of freedom. It may not be much, but she kept convincing herself that it was better than living all her life inside the walls. She really wanted this trip. She needed this. She might be selfish to use this mission as her escape since the lives of the people aboard were on the line. But who can blame her? The life of a princess is tough.

Merida settled on the corner where there were enough barrels to cover her. Her mother will be waking up early tomorrow to wave the king goodbye. Knowing that Merida was upset, there might be a little chance that her mother will even go to her room. But if her mother did take a peak, she wished that her brothers will take care of it.

She stayed below deck and was battling whether she should stay awake and wait for the sun to rise or to sleep. At first, she decided to wait it out. But sleep eventually took over.


	4. They've Got Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna share to you guys the trailer that I made for this story. You can view it by visiting this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uRutNSQN7gk

"Pull the sails!" The voice of the king ordered.

Merida's eyes fluttered open. She was still hiding below deck. It was dusty and it smelled like a rotten cheese, but she managed. Curious how far they'd been, she peaked on a hole and see no castle. She also noticed that the sun was already up. It was probably around nine in the morning. They must have drifted far from the shore by now and turning back will take a while. Merida decided to go upstairs to see his father, hoping that her presence will not make him mad.

She slowly went her way up to the dock. She passed a few men who were surprised to see her that they were planted on their feet. Merida reached the dock and saw how busy the men were. There were men pulling the sails just as the king ordered. The king was barking orders when he turned to see Merida. His eyes widened and went over to her, grabbing her shoulder.

"What in the world are you doing in here, lassie?" He exclaimed. He was clearly surprised and worried. He looked over to where the castle should be and sighed. "We're too far. Returning you home will cost some time."

"Dad, let me explain." Merida said.

"No." His voice was stern. Merida shivered.

"Is this really a good idea?" She thought to herself. Her father walked over to a room below. He gestured for Merida to follow. It must be his office because there were maps on top of a table with a chair big enough to fit him.

King Fergus went over to sit and gave Merida a stare that sent shivers down her spine. "Well?" he started.

Merida did not know what to do. Should she say anything? Merida opened her mouth but hesitated. "Explain yourself, Merida." Her father said while resting his chin on his clasped hands.

"Dad, I-I had to." Merida started.

"You had to?" The king's voice boomed. He was clearly upset. Why wouldn't he? He has the right to be upset because Merida sneaked in and it could be dangerous. "Do you even know what you are in to? We are sailing to war, Merida. This is serious, lassie." ¨He continued.

It had been a long time since Merida had made her father upset. The last time was when he locked her in her room because she was begging to save her mother that was she turned into a bear. He was clueless. Just as he was at the moment they were in the ship. "I cannot stand the castle, dad. Mum keeps making me do this and that. I'm seventeen and I have not even explored the world beyond the castle. I want to at least have a taste of freedom!" Merida exclaimed.

The king rubbed his fingers on his forehead. "You could have told me. We could have taken a trip. But, lassie, we are heading to a war."

Merida's shoulder dropped. He was right. She should have just told him. Why didn't she? Maybe it was because she was too hungry for freedom that when an opportunity opened, she instantly grabbed it without thinking what her actions might cost.

"Look, Merida. I have no other choice but to let you stay. And that is what you are going to do. You will stay in this ship while we handle the Vikings. There will be soldiers manning this ship and you will stay put." King Fergus said. "After this, we will-"

The king was not able to finish his sentence when there was a loud bank outside. He quickly stood and went for the door. Merida followed but her father stopped her. "Stay here. Stay below deck."

He did not let Merida speak. Instead, he hurriedly headed on the deck. There was another loud bang and she could hear her father barking orders again. "Load the cannons!" He shouted.

Merida hurriedly went below deck to grab her bow and quiver, taking one arrow and loading her bow. She went up to the deck and spotted a part of the other ships burning. The king was too busy giving out orders that he did not notice Merida.

When Merida looked over to the horizon, she noticed that there were no ships nor any sign of the Vikings. As suddenly as she realized that, there was a ball of fire coming from above that missed them just a few meters. The ship shook. Merida looked up. She swung her bow on her back and climbed the main mast. She loaded her arrow and aimed at the sky.

"Merida! What are you doing?" The king yelled. "Get down from there!"

Merida focused her eyes on the sky. There was a large figure gliding the sky. Then another fireball was shot at them. This time, it almost did not miss. Merida released her arrow, but the figure dived down. That was when she noticed a black beast with wings.

"It's a dragon!" Merida screamed.

"Shoot them down!" The king yelled to his men. The cannons were fired, but the dragons dodged it with ease. That was when Merida noticed that there were people riding on each of the dragons' back.

"Vikings?" Merida asked herself. "Didn't the Vikings consider dragons as pests?"

There were probably three dragons flying. Merida was too busy trying to shoot the dragons when she did not notice that the black one with green eyes was coming towards her. She released her arrow and the dragon quickly dodged it. Merida fumbled to grab an arrow, but she was too late. The dragon's paws grabbed her away from the ship. She yelled for her father. She tried to thrash, but it was no use. The dragon's grip was tight.

"Merida!" King Fergus yelled as he grabbed his sword. "Put my daughter back down! You ride on your dragons, afraid to fight a man. You cower behind the beasts. Get down here, you coward, and face me!"

"Dad!" She yelled again.

"Burn the ship!" The man riding the dragonーwhere Merida was capturedーordered.

"No!" Merida yelled turning her head to her captor. He has his helmet on which made for Merida impossible to see his face. The dragons and their riders fall back as soon as the fire started. Merida watched the ship burn as she dangled helplessly on a dragon's paws. She was defeated. She felt defeated.


	5. Behind The Bars

Merida did not notice how long had they been flying. She kept yelling and cursing, but the dragon's angry shriek had shut her up. By the time they arrived, Merida already formulated a plan to escape. But as soon as they landed, there were men already waiting to hold her arms. 

Her captor unmounted his dragon and went over to her. "Who are you?" Merida spat, her voice shaking. But she held her ground.

The boy did not answer. He removed the helmet that was covering his face. The first thing Merida noticed was that his eyes are emerald green. His jaws were tensed and his hair was brown and shaggy. It looked almost soft that Merida wanted to pull his hair and break his neck.

"Who are you?" Merida yelled.

The boy looked at her with a blank face. "My identity is not your concern." He said.

"Hiccup!" A man yelled, walking towards them. The boy rolled his eyes and face-palmed. He groaned and faced the man that called his name. "What kind of a name is that?" Merida asked herself.

"Dad!" He exclaimed.

"Great job son!" The man exclaimed, patting Hiccup's back.

"We were actually planning to grab the king, but this girl was an easy target." Hiccup said, looking back at Merida with disgust.

The man turned to Merida and said, "Hello princess, I am Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe." 

He walked over to Merida and examined her face. "You look like your mom." He started. "But you've got your father's hair and eyes I suppose. How is that guy?" 

"What do you want from me?" Merida spoke angrily she was surprised that she was able to let out such a tone. She was boiling inside. She wanted to grab her bow and shoot these Vikings dead. But her weapon was on the ground. The chief laughed.

"So much like your father. Stubborn and so brave." He said in a serious tone. "I hope you will like your stay here." The chief then tapped Hiccup on the shoulder and nodded before leaving.

"Take her to the dungeons." Hiccup said. The men dragged Merida with Hiccup following behind. Merida tried to wriggle off of their grip, but it was no use. The two men looked tough. Unlike Hiccup who was skinny. Merida also noticed that he was limping and saw the prosthetic foot on his left.

The men shoved Merida inside the dungeon, locking her in one of the cells. "Guard her." Hiccup ordered. The two men nodded and stood on the either side of the metal doors, looking bold and alert.

"You monsters!" She yelled. "Let me out of here!" Hiccup turned to her but never said a word before leaving.

***

Merida have no idea what happened to her father and to his troops. She prayed they were able to return home safe. The burnt ships will not be able to go forward and save her. Their only choice was to retreat and regroup. A few questions circled her mind until she decided to scan the room and think for a way to escape. But with the two guards looking so attentive there were little chances of escaping.

"Didn't know that escaping the suffocating walls will lead me behind bars." Merida groaned. "Too much for freedom."

The dungeon doors opened. Hiccup walked over to Merida's cell with a tray in his hands. He dismissed the two guards as he placed the tray on the floor, placing a bowl of porridge inside her cell. He sat across Merida, the bars are in between them.

"Why are you here?" She asked with her thick Scottish accent.

Hiccup's lips were tight shut. He was looking down at the porridge. For a moment Merida stared at him and waited for his answer. "Why did you bring me here?" She asked, demanding an answer. She have no idea why she was captured. They might kill her by morning. She was an enemy after all.

When the man did not answer her question, she exclaimed furiously, "Answer me!"

Merida was almost in tears when he finally spoke, "Stop playing dumb, princess." He answered. He looked up to her, his emerald green eyes were marked with despair and longing. "What did you do to her?"

"Who?" Merida exclaimed. "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"What did you do to my mother?" Merida could hear the pain in his voice. Hiccup was breathing audibly. He was angry and most probably getting impatient.

"What?" Merida asked. "What are you talking about?" 

Hiccup raised his head and faced her. He stared deep into her eyes. Merida could almost see how his eyes plead for an answer. He was just staring angrily at her. He was not speaking. Merida held his gaze. "We did not take anyone from you!" Merida spat.

"Did you not?" Hiccup yelled which startled Merida. "Did you not?" He repeated calmly.

He then stood. Merida waited for him to leave, but he lingered. "We want my mother alive." He spoke, his hands balled into fists on his side. "We want her alive as much as Dunbroch wants you alive."

She get it now. She was taken as a bait. To lure her kingdom here and use her as an exchange for his mother. And she knows that if this happens, their dragons will burn the king and queen. 

"You monsters." Merida said under her breath.

"Once the king and queen arrived and exchanged my mother for you, we will destroy everything." He raised his head to stare at her blue eyes that were courageously holding his stare. He hesitated to speak, but continued, "Including you. All of you."

Merida stood and ran towards him. He took a step back which prevented her from grabbing him. She screamed with anger. Hiccup stood far as the guards entered the dungeon. "Keep an eye on her." He whispered. The two guards nodded, standing on their positions.

"Let me out!" Merida yelled as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Mum! Dad!"

She kept calling, hoping that it would reach them. But she knew it cannot.

***

Merida had spent hours thinking of a way to escape. She can't easily escape without her bow that was taken away from her. She scanned the room for a another way to escape. The window was just right to fit her, but it was barred. She tried to take a peak and saw how high from the ground she was. Merida tried to pull the bars on the window, it creaked. The sound took the guards' attention.

"Hey! Don't even try to escape. The dungeon was high from the ground. The chief and his son wants you alive." One of the guard said.

That was when Merida was hit with a brilliant idea.


	6. Trying To Escape

For her plan to work, she had to be unconscious―or at least pretend to be. But for that to happen, she needs to take a hit. Merida draw herself closer to the guards. She stared at them, her eyes full of anger. "Tell that beast we don't have his mother and let me out of here!" She was shaking the bars aggressively.

"That beast you called is the next chief of Berk." The man said, pulling Merida's hair closer to the bars. Merida groaned in pain. "He may not look like it, but he is the strongest of us all. You better show some respect!" The man growled, pushing Merida forcefully away from the bars. She lost her balance and tumbled down, hitting her head. She felt her head spin. That was what she needed. A push. It left a painful wound, but she stayed like that because she know this is her ticket out of the dungeon. 

Merida could hear the other man grab the one who pushed her. "What were you thinking?" The man asked.

"I didn't think it would be that hard." The other man said.

"By Odin! We are dead." Exclaimed the other.

Merida's forehead throbbed. It hurts, but she had to stay conscious. She had to stay conscious and find the perfect time to escape.

"What have you done?" She heard Hiccup yelled after the guards told him she was unconscious. She could hear his fake leg clicking as he walked towards her cell. The metal door opened. She could feel him walk towards her as a soft hand slid behind her neck and legs. The person carried her, lifting her from the cold, hard ground.

Merida have no idea who carried her, until the man spoke, "Be careful with her." It was Hiccup. "She's the only way we can destroy her kingdom and get my mom back."

Her breathing became shallow, her heart beating fast as she felt his heart beat in sync with her. She was nervous. What if she blew this off and he realized the she was actually conscious? She knew she will be thrown back inside the cell. If she blew this one, she knew she will not be able to find another way to escape. Merida could hear his breath brushing her hair. For someone so scrawny, he sure could carry a lassie. Merida tried to stay still until he placed her down a comfortable bed. 

Merida could hear him fumble with water and a bowl. He reached for a wet towel and wiped the blood, trickling down from the wound of her forehead. It wasn't deep but it definitely stung, and every time he places the towel on it, she slightly flinched. Good thing he did not notice.

As Hiccup finished wiping the blood, she felt him stood. She slowly opened her eyes to see herself lying in a room full of drawings on the walls and scraps of metals sitting on top of a table across the bed she was lying on top of. Hiccup was on the edge of the room, facing his back to her. He was wearing a green long-sleeved shirt which he slowly pulled up. Not wanting to see what was underneath, Merida sucked in her breath and closed her eyes, thinking about every cursing words she knew. She waited until Hiccup's presence left the room.

Slowly, Merida opened her eyes again to see no sign of Hiccup. This was her chance. She slid from the bed and looked out the window. It wasn't as high off the ground as the cell that she was locked in. Merida grabbed a sword beside the table, sliding the belt to her waist. She jumped off the window and ran as fast as she can to the woods. The sun was already down. There were only a few people out. She sneaked passed the people, doing her best to hide.

"That blasted Hiccup would be surprised to see an empty bed when he returns." She whispered to herself and laughed.

Merida ran towards the forest. She knew she would be lost. By morning, she will find herself a way out. She have no idea how far she was from Dunbroch, but she will try. 

She passed by a lot of trees. The place was unfamiliar. There were birds flying above her, setting themselves on the branches of the trees. It was getting dark, but the moon helped her see her path. The cold wind made her shiver. Her cloak was taken from her and she was freezing. 

After a few hours of walking, she could not hear the faint screech of the dragons on the village. She knew she was getting farther from the village. Even though she was clueless with how wide the place was, she was still determined to find a shelter. Her limbs were getting tired and her strides were getting shorter. It was so cold that even her long-sleeved dress could not keep the cold away.

"How did I let myself be in this situation?" She questioned herself. "No matter where I go, I will always be shackled, won't I?"

Merida sliced her way through the thick grass, wondering how it might be if she did not leave the castle. If she didn't, she knew her father will be taken instead of her. But her father was much stronger and smarter than her. He may be hard-headed sometimes, but he was a true king. He knows how to handle situations like this. But Merida? She was alone and scared. At least when she turned her mother into a bear, she was there with her. Tonight, she was alone in an unknown island.

She continued walking around the forest to look for shelter. To her relief, she found herself a nice cave by the river. She gathered dry sticks and went for the cave. The cave was cold and damp, but Merida did not bother. It was better than being locked inside a cell. Merida rubbed two sticks together before successfully lighting a fire. The warmth enveloped her. For a moment, she sighed and let herself dive deep in thought.

"Why are they blaming us for the chief's wife's disappearance?" She thought. 

"How could they place a hand on their kingdom?"

"It has been years since they last attacked. Why do they have to rekindle the fire of war?"

"If my parents go all the way here to save me, is it really worth it?"

Suddenly, it was starting to rain. She laid down to rest. The thoughts still swam on her mind. No one can answer her questions. The only thing she could do was wait for a way to escape. It was her top priority. If she successfully get out of the island, she will tell her parents the plans of the Viking to destroy them. For now, she needs rest. With the soft thunder, trickling sound of the rain, and the crackle of fire that she lit, she let herself fall in deep slumber.


	7. The Raven With A Letter

Merida was awoken by a growl. She shot up, looking for her sword. She noticed that the rain had stopped and her fire had died down, but she cannot see the sword anywhere near her. There in front of her, stood the dragon who took her away from their ship. It was Hiccup's dragon. It dragon growled angrily at her. There across her, she found the sword lying. She calculated the chances that she will be able to roll and grab it.

The dragon growled at her again, slowly closing in. Merida summersault dived towards the sword, grabbing the hilt as she rolled. She stood at the opening of the cave now. The dragon turned, its tail following its movement. Merida ducked and raised her sword.

"Get back!" She yelled at the dragon.

The beast draws itself closer to her as she slowly steps back. Every time the dragon steps closer, Merida steps back. She didn't realize that she was out of the cave because her focus was on the dragon. The sun hit her eyes which made her squint. The rain last night had damped the leaves. She would have enjoyed the atmosphere if she was not stuck in this ugly situation.

She kept her sword pointed at the dragon, worried that if she let her guard down for a while, the dragon would launch to her and feed her to its hungry stomach.

Merida did not notice the boy standing on top of the cave until he spoke. "Escaping is pointless here if you have no dragon." Hiccup was staring at her with his cold eyes. She pointed the sword at him which made the dragon growl again. Merida have no idea where to point her sword at.

"Please, just stop this." Merida pleaded. "We don't have your mother!"

Hiccup jumped in between Merida and his dragon. He grabbed his sword and clicked a button, making it burst into flames. She was astonished. This was the first time she sees a flaming sword. Merida held her ground, gripping the hilt of her sword tighter.

"Did you really think I will believe you?" Hiccup growled before charging. He slashed his sword to Merida. But Merida was quick to block his offense. His blow was heavy and full of anger. Blocking his offense made Merida's sword feel heavy on her hands. It was surprising for such a scrawny guy. Merida made a mental note to not underestimate him.

The last time Merida actually fought someone with a sword was with her father. She realized that she was actually fighting an enemy. A real enemy. "I have no idea what you are talking about!" Merida yelled. "We did not take your mother nor even encountered you for the last ten years!"

Hiccup charged back. Their swords in between them as they pushed each other. They stared intensely at each other's eyes. Merida noticed the anger and longing in Hiccup. They were pushing each other, both were not ready to surrender.

They were fighting sword to sword that it echoed in the forest. The dragon was waiting for a chance to come in between them, but it seems like it knows that this fight was between her and Hiccup. Hiccup then kicked Merida's legs which threw her off balance. She fell. Hiccup pointed his sword to her neck, but Merida sliced it away with her sword. But before Merida could stand, the dragon pinned her down.

"Good job, Toothless." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, please!" Merida pleaded. All she ever did was plead. That was her only chance to convince him that they were not aware of what he was accusing her kingdom of. He stared at her, surprised to hear his name escape from the maiden's lips. He did not answer. Instead, he mounted his dragon, Toothless, and went back to the village with Merida hanging on its paws.

Before she knew it, Merida was back again inside the dungeon. Merida did not thrash when she was brought back inside. Her body ached from the fight and from her hours of wandering around the forest last night. She knew she was defeated this time.

Once inside the cell, Hiccup locked the bars again. Merida sat on the floor as Hiccup looked down at her. His face softens and sighed. He turned to leave but Merida yelled again, "It's not us!"

Hiccup turned. "After ten years of peace between your kingdom and my tribe, why rekindle the fire of war?" He asked.

"I ask the same thing." Merida said. "After those ten years, why attack the clans? Why kill the clans? It was your people who started this war, not mine."

"Wha-" Hiccup scoffed. "After the feud between our people ten years ago, we did not step foot nor ever think about attacking anyone in your lands. It was your people who took my mother! It was your people!"

"How can you be so certain that it was our people?" It was Merida's turn to raise her voice.

Hiccup was getting annoyed. He knew this conversation will take them nowhere. "You've got dragons! How could you let them escape with your mother?" Merida asked. "I don't know who captured her, but whether it's my people or not, you should have gone after her."

"We didn't know." Hiccup groaned. "We didn't know until a letter was sent to us saying that she had stepped foot on your land, breaking the the treaty made ten years ago. It was signed by the king. But how could she step foot on your land? She had never left Berk for days!"

His tone was bitter. But Merida knew that her father would never send people to capture someone. What will they do to her if they ever did capture her? "Your father," Hiccup said. "Your father took my mother away!"

Hiccup was clearly frustrated as he brushed his hands through his hair. "If my father took your mother, it could be for a valid reason. You, Vikings, slaughtered two of the lords. And for what?"

"Ever since the peace treaty, we have never laid a skin on your people." He said. Merida was thinking thoroughly. She does not know what to do. If he was telling the truth, then Lord Macintosh was telling lies. But why would he lie?

There was a long silence between them. Hiccup wanted to leave, but he was still confused. He need answers. He knew his mother never left. Cloudjumper, his mother's dragon, had always been in its spot. She could not sail nor fly to the kingdom of Dunbroch without Cloudjumper because she had no reason to. It could only mean that someone took her mother away while she was at the village.

"Who-" Merida hesitated, breaking the silence. "How did you get the letter?"

Hiccup scowled at her. "A raven was holding the letter and landed right at our house. Is that not like the way your send letters?"

"Yes, but what exactly does this raven look like?" Merida asked.

"I don't know, princess! Have you not seen a raven before?" Hiccup exclaimed. "For the love of Thor!" He cursed.

"Does it have something in its body?" Merida asked.

Hiccup crossed his arms. "This does not solve anything." He turned to leave. The princess called for him, but he did not turn.


	8. I Know Who Took Your Mother

Merida called out for Hiccup but he did not stop walking. She has to know the raven's mark. In this way, she will be able to know who sent the raven and who captured Hiccup's mother. This will prove their innocence. But for now, Merida sat on her cell alone. She hugged her knees and sobbed. Showing vulnerability was never in her character. But she could not take it anymore. Her body cannot keep going. Her mind was defeated as well. But she has to try.

"Atharrachadh air an dàn." Merida whispered to herself in her native language as she closed her eyes and waited for Hiccup's next move.

***

Hours later while Merida was lying down, she did not notice that she was slowly drifting in to sleep. The two men guarding her had not spoken a word to her nor even paid attention when she was screaming until she got tired. Hiccup went inside with another tray of food. Merida's stomach grumbled loudly.Hiccup sat across her and placed the tray in front of him.

"I am not hungry." Merida spat, her back still turned from him.

"Fine. Suit yourself." Hiccup said. "You will die in hunger if you did not eat."

Hiccup stood, picking up the tray. Merida could hear him sigh. "I'll leave this apple and a cup of water. Just incase you need to eat."

"I said I-" A female voice called for Hiccup's name which cut her from her pride.

Hiccup glared at Merida before facing his back towards her. "Astrid." She heard him said as he went to leave the dungeon.

Merida's fist curled. It wasn't her people who sent those men. She was sure of it and she knew that. She just needed him to listen. She may not know who it was yet, but she has a feeling that she will eventually know. She just needed to know what the raven's mark was. Hiccup has to tell her. She has to ask him.

She looked up at the window and realized that it was already night. She stared at the bars of her cell door that was guarded by two men. Merida could tell that they were getting tired. She roleld her eyes and sighed. All she ever did was sigh. There was something heavy on her heart, like something was crushing it. It was painful and feels like it will never end.

Once again, Merida's stomach grumbled. She looked over at the apple but did not bother to touch it. If she dies out of hunger, what will the Vikings do in order to retrieve the wife of the chief? Clearly, they have nothing to bribe the king and queen of Dunbroch with. Merida wondered if it was a good idea to do it. Death seems pretty intriguing, but she knows that no matter what happens to her, the king will still choose to land on the docks of the island and try to retrieve her. She have no idea how long will it take for their men to prepare. But she knew she has to get back to her kingdom before her father leaves to save her. The brunt ships will not be easily repaired. This will buy her time.

For some reason, Merida does not want her father to go to this island. She knew how unsafe it was. Escaping was her only choice. But without a dragon, she cannot leave. She closed her eyes and let the deep sleep envelope her.

***

"Hiccup, there's no sign of any attempts to escape. She did not speak since you were gone." The man said.

Hiccup went back to the dungeon to check on Merida. He nodded to the men guarding Merida's cell. Merida heard his footsteps and she sat up with alertness. He looked down at the untouched apple. He was once again carrying a tray of food and placed it on the ground as usual.

"Hey," Hiccup started. "Here re you go. You really need to eat." Hiccup said, handing her the bowl of hot soup.

Merida stared at the bowl of soup. She may be hungry last night, but this time she could feel her stomach aching from starvation. She sighed defeated and took the hot soup. Hiccup looked at the men and nodded, a gesture for them to leave. They left them alone, Merida gulping the soup. She did not care of the bland taste compared to what she was usually eating in the castle. But her stomach was slowly filling and she was slowly feeling better. Hiccup just stared at her while she ate.

When she finished, she forced a burp in, not wanting her enemy to see how she enjoyed the soup no matter how bland it tasted. They sat there for a while, not knowing what to do. After a long moment of silence, Hiccup cleared her throat.

Merida looked up at him, pleading. "It wasn't us." Merida said. "My kingdom never sent men to capture a woman."

"Who might it be then?" Hiccup asked smugly. Merida wanted to punch his pretty face, but she was not in the mood for a fight.

"I just need to know what was the raven's mark." Merida said. "In that way, I will know who sent the raven."

Hiccup sighed and showed her a collar that the ravens have around their neck. He handed it to Merida and Merida took it without hesitation. His hand brushed on hers as he placed the collar on her hand.

The cloth that goes around the neck of the raven was color red. Merida opened her hand to see a pendant. The pendant was greenish and has a lyre in the middle with a circle around it. Merida's brows creased.

"I knew it." She whispered. "I should have known."

She stood abruptly which made Hiccup jump and take a step back. He watched Merida as she paced back and fort, her hands waving everywhere as she ranted.

"I knew they were acting suspicious." Merida exclaimed. "How can the Vikings just let them go but not the other clans? Now I know the answer!"

Hiccup stood up awkwardly, brushing the dirt on his clothes. "Excuse me, what answer?"

Merida turned to him. He realized it was brighter than ever as if she had solved a mystery that she had been solving all her life.

"If this is a trick, I will make sure you-" Hiccup started but Merida exclaimed.

"No!"

Merida walked over to him. "I know who took your mother."

\-----------  
Atharrachadh air an dàn - Change the poem (could also mean as "fate be changed")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Aaaaaa I only used google translate huhu. Idk Scottish Gaelic but I really admired it ever since I was 12(?). If you happen to know Scottish Gaelic and what I wrote there was WRONG, please tell me. >~< So I can edit it right away.
> 
> I just finished 3 out of 6 exams. That's half so I thought it'd be fun to write and update :>>
> 
> I hope y'all are having a wonderful day!


	9. Busting You Out

Hiccup walked closer to her. Curious and eager as ever. She was not beaming but she sure was relieved. "Who?" Hiccup asked. "Who took ny mother?"

"It's one of the clans." Merida said with determination. "One of the clans took your mother. The same clan who attacked the other clans. The last clan standing other than mine."

"One of the clans?" Hiccup asked. His serious voice became curious.

"Macintosh." Merida answered.

Even though Merida said who it was and she looked so sure of it, Hiccup still doubted. "How do I know you're not lying?" Hiccup asked. "You might be saying this because you jusy want to escape."

"You won't. But you have to trust me." Merida said. "These three clans are coming to our kingdom when only the Macintosh arrived. They said the clans were attacked by the Vikings, so we sailed to seek to find where they are until you attacked us and snatched me and locked me up in this dungeon!" Merida added, her voice gradually increasing as she mentioned the last part.

Hiccup stared, still unsure whether to trust the princess or not. He knew this could be a trap. But he also knew that he had to do something. If what his prisoner was saying was right, then he had to act. This could only mean that this clan Macintosh is starting a war between Vikings and Dunbroch. He does not know why yet. But he has to find out.

He looked back at Merida, looking for a sign of lie or uncertainty. But by the look of her eyes, she looked sincere and serious as if she was certain that this Macintosh was the one who captured his mother. He can see how certain she was.

"If I let you out of here, would you help me?" Hiccup asked, knowing how stupid his plan was but he have no other choice.

"To find your mother?" Merida asked and Hiccup nodded. "I will, I promise."

Hiccup smiled at her. He turned to leave and meet his dad. But before that, Merida spoke, "Thank you. For believing in me." Hiccup turned his head to see the princess looking back at him.

"Do not be so relieved just yet." Hiccup said.

***

Hiccup was pacing on the living room, waiting for his father to arrive. It was night time and he was nervous. He knows that his father will not agree with him, but he has to try. When the door opened, Hiccup froze. Stoick, his father, was surprised to see Hiccup there.

"I thought you'll be flying with Toothless tonight?" He asked as he went to the fireplace to light up a fire.

"Dad, I-I..." Hiccup was hesitating.

"You what?" Stoick asked, waiting for his son to speak.

Hiccup took a deep break, finding whatever courage he needed to speak and said, "Dad, I have to talk to you."

Stoik turned to face his son. He placed down the steel rod that he was holding to poke the logs on the fireplace. "Go on, I'm listening." Stoick said, showing that his son had his whole attention.

"I have a feeling that it wasn't the Dunbrochs dad. It was one of the clans." Hiccup blurted out.

"Who told you this?" Stoick asked unamused. "That princess? Don't let her fool you, son!" He said, slowly rising to his feet with his voice. "They have Valka!"

Hiccup expected his father to raise his voice. He wanted to save his mother, but they will kill innocent people if he let lies win over truths. He has to convince his father.

"Do you remember the raven and its collar?" Hiccup asked. "That collar meant something. It was sent by the Macintosh."

"Enough, Hiccup." Stoick said calmly as he placed his forefinger and thumb on the bridge of his nose. "You understand, don't you? She's luring you in the wrong direction so you would release her."

"I'll be on my room." Hiccup said, pursing his lips and went to his room.

When Hiccup got upstairs, he removed the armor that he was wearing and laid down. He was considering whether he should trust Merida. Hiccup felt Merida was telling the truth even though she might use this situation to escape and he knows that. She was a clever girl after all. Hiccup sighed as he turned to the other side of the bed. His conscience wouldn't let him sleep.

Frustrated, Hiccup put on his shoes and jumped on the window. It was not far up so he was able to land on his feet without hurting his self. He ran to the dungeons, careful not to be spotted. The guards were sleeping when he arrived. Hiccup smiled because he knew that these Vikings will not wake when they are in deep sleep and it looks like they were. He slowly passed them and went to see Merida, sleeping on a thin sleeping mat. Hiccup stared at her face for a moment before he decided to pickpocket the men for the key and open the door. He entered and sat beside her.

"Hey, princess." Hiccup whispered, hesitating to shake her awake.

Merida groaned and turned on the other side as she muttered, "Mum, you can't make me marry one of those bastards."

Hiccup chuckled silently and decided to make fun of the sleeping lady. "Why not?" Hiccup asked.

"I hate them, especially Macintosh." She muttered. "I don't care if it's the law."

He sat silently beside Merida and frowned. "What is going on in this princess's life?" He asked himself. He stared at the sleeping princess. She looked peaceful when she sleeps. Her eyelashes were the same color as her hair, her pale face showed the faint freckles on her rosy cheeks, and her lips were parted a little to release a soft snore.

"You can't force me to marry." Merida muttered as she snorted and shot up, accidentally hitting Hiccup on his nose. Hiccup groaned.

Merida quickly turned too see the young man holding his sore nose. "Oh, no! I'm sorry!" Merida said, touching his nose. Hiccup paused and so did Merida. Merida's cheeks grew red when she realized that she had touched him without his permission. She quickly pulled her hand away, crossing her arms to tuck her hands away. "I...uh...What are you doing inside my cell?" Merida asked, changing the subject. Her eyes widened as she covered herself with her hands.

Hiccup waited for her to say something, but his eyes widened, realizing what Merida meant. "It's not what you're thinking!" He protested. "I was about to wake you up."

She stared at him and noticed that he was not wearing his armor and was only wearing a brown long-sleeved top, his pants, and comfy boot. "Let's be off before the guards wake up." Hiccup said, holding Merida's hand and pulling her out of the dungeon. The sneak pass the guards and ran towards the woods.


	10. We Need A Plan

Merida was surprised to be out with the same man who locked her up. The night was cold and peaceful. The groggy feeling was gone and she was wide awake. The winds were soft and sweet as they ran. Hiccup held Merida's hand, pulling her with him until they reached the deepest part of the forest. They went inside a cave-like path to reveal a wide circular cliff with a lake in the middle.

When Hiccup stopped, Merida could hear him panting. She was also panting, tired, and mostly confused. "We will stay here for a bit until we formulate a plan." Hiccup said in-between panting.

Merida did not speak but she stared at their hands. She was still too stunned to speak. First, she was sleeping inside her cell, now, she escaped with the sole person who put her there. She should kill him now. By the looks of him, Merida thought she could take him down with one enormous flip. But as she remembered her last sword fight with him, there was a slight probability that he could knock her out as well. Hiccup was still panting beside her, but less than he did a minute ago. He sighed and noticed what Merida was looking at and did not realize that he was still holding her hand. He quickly let go and brushed his hair awkwardly.

There was a long awkward silence between them if it wasn't for the soft coo of owl from a distance and the faint whisper of the lake below. The silence went on for a few minutes until Hiccup turned his gaze back to the place where they were. "This is where Toothless and I first met," Hiccup said after clearing his throat. "After I shot him."

Merida's mouth dropped open. "You shot your dragon?" Merida asked, surprised. "How did you get to tame him?"

"It's a long story, really." Hiccup answered.

"Yeah, I don't really want to know if it's long. I have not the time." Merida shrugged.

Hiccup went down first. Merida followed wherever he stepped. The moon was their only source of light. Her eyes already adjusted in the darkness, but she still find it hard to see where she was suppose to step. Hiccup had already set foot on the grass when Merida accidentally missed a step and fell down. Out of reflex, Hiccup went over to pull her up.

"Don't," Merida said forcefully. "Touch me."

She stood and dusted herself. Without surprise, her back had hurt from the fall. But she bit down a grunt because the last thing she ever want was for this viking to help her deal with her own pain. "I can handle things on my own." She said with her thick Scottish accent.

Hiccup let her be. Instead of arguing, he went over to a wall of enormous rock covered with vines. He then moved the vines away to reveal a cave leading who knows where. It was what Hiccup discovered while he was out in the woods alone to think. He usually wander around the forest whenever he wanted to breathe for a bit. For some reason, he felt the urge to go back to where he first met Toothless. Alas, he found the cave.

Behind him, Merida trailed. Hiccup did not know what to do or how to start. When he busted Merida out of her cell, he did not have a concrete plan. All he had was the will to save his mother that he will do anything for her.

As Merida and Hiccup sat inside silently, it starting to get colder. Then suddenly, someone's stomach growled. It was probably Merida, or Hiccup, or it could be both their stomach, dying to get a taste of food.

"A-are you hungry?" Hiccup asked. "I forgot to pack food. I guess I got a little too carried away that I have forgotten to pack."

Merida rolled her eyes and stood. Hiccup followed her. "I can catch a fish for you." Hiccup said. "If you'd like."

"No, thank you." Merida answered as she scanned the place for a branch of oak that she can use. Hiccup decided to sit on the grass as he watched Merida work. She had successfully found a branch that does not seem to be an oak but it's bendable. Merida measured the branch and nodded.

She walked over to Hiccup, reaching her hand out. "Give me your knife."

Out of instinct, Hiccup covered his hand protectively on his belt where the knife was sheathed. "Uhh-" He said.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Merida cursed. "I will not stab you. You do know I could have choked you to death by now?"

"That does not make me feel good." Hiccup said but still handed Merida his knife. He took a mental note to keep a small distance from her so he could run away as soon as he could if ever she thought of a clever idea to kill him.

The knife that Merida took was sharp enough to carve the branch. Merida had thinned the branch enough to bend, but not too thin for it to break off easily. She then poked holes on either side of the branch and reached out to the inside of her skirt. Which Hiccup quickly averted his gaze from. "This lady shows no decency for a princess!" Hiccup thought.

Merida had busied herself by tying both ends of the string to the ends of the branch tightly until the branch bended well enough to form a bow. She then took the other sticks that she gathered and began scraping one end of it until it was pointy enough to scour Hiccup.

Hiccup stared at her in awe. "I have no idea a princess can do that."

"Well, you took my bow and quiver." Merida said, handing back the knife to Hiccup. "And believe me, being a princess sucks. All those rules and traditions." She did not want to be open to him, but she still told him how terrible it was to be a princess. She left the details about the marriage that her mother was forcing her to get in to. And to her surprise, Hiccup was a great listener. He nodded and commented where she expects him to be. But mostly, he just listened. To Merida, it felt good to let it out.

"And, well, that's my horrible life." Merida exclaimed. "Now! Do you think there are fishes in here?" Hiccup nodded.

Merida loaded the bow that she made with the poor arrow that she carved. Under the moonlight, she spotted a faint movement in the water in which she followed with her bow. She waited. When the timing felt right, she released the arrow and it pierced straight to the fish.

She turned to Hiccup triumphantly but her faced dropped when she saw him staring. "What in the world do you think you're doing? You were suppose to make fire!" Merida exclaimed. "You can't expect me to do all the work for you!"

The young man snapped back to his senses and said, "Oh yes, sorry." Hiccup went around to gather sticks while Merida tried to catch more fish. Once enough sticks were bundled on his arms, he placed it down and stared at it for a while.

"Here goes nothing." Hiccup whispered to himself and started rubbing sticks together. With no such luck, he started grunting and cursing under his breath, "Skít'r!"

Merida walked over to him with two fishes skewered in each sticks that she was holding. The bow the she had made was slung on her shoulder. Merida sat across Hiccup and gave him a disapproving look. "Do you even know how to make fire?" Merida asked.

"I...uh..of course I do." He said before trying again to light a fire.

Merida watched him struggle.

"Come on, light up." Hiccup muttered under his breath. To his surprise, Merida laughed. He stopped to turn his gaze towards her, her silhouette emphasized by the light of the moon.

"That's not how you do it!" She said, grabbing the sticks from Hiccup's hand and started making fire. "You angle it like this. Then, you take a dry grass or leaf to help the fire start."

Hiccup pursed his lips, embarrassed that a princess who he thought would be a pain to be stuck in the woods with was better at surviving than him, a viking. If his cousin, Snotlout, hears about this, he would not shut up for months. "Toothless is usually the one making fire for me." He admitted.

Merida rolled her eyes as she handed Hiccup the other stick so they could cook their meal. "The dragon? You should learn how to survive for some situations like this."

"I guess I should." Hiccup sighed.

It was a surprise to Merida that the person who she thought was intimidating, cold, and heartless would be this less skilled at surviving. To think that he was a viking after all. He was quite innocent, and mostly awkward. For some reason, Merida felt bad for him. He really just want to save his mother.

"We need to have a plan, Hiccup." Merida said, feeling weird to say the boy's name without hatred or loathing. "We need to get your mother and make sure the person behind this will not remain unpunished."


	11. A Little Stroll

"Look! I did it!" Hiccup exclaimed as he pointed proudly at the fire that he started inside the cave. He stupidly (or accidentally) splashed water on the fire that Merida made. Before they could ignite it with new batch of dried sticks, it died. Frustrated, Merida asked Hiccup to light the fire this time or they would die in the cold night.

Of course, Hiccup did not want that. He had gathered a lot of sticks and dried leaves and went inside the cave followed by Merida after she had washed her face from the cold water on the lake. Surprisingly, Hiccup really did it.

"You're a fast-learner." Merida nodded.

"You could say that." Hiccup said.

They stayed like that for a while, both intently staring at the fire, both deep in thoughts. Merida wondered how her parents were doing. They were probably preparing to attack. Her mother would have been worried sick. Hiccup, on the other hand, was thinking whether he had made the right decision to trust Merida. He then realized that this was his only choice. He could talk to his father, but it was not a good idea since his father had refused to believe him the first time he spoke to him about this matter.

"What now?" Merida asked, breaking the silence. Hiccup looked up to her, her eyes staring at him. The fire illuminated the features on her face. He could see the light reflecting on her blue eyes, her lips curled, and her cheeks puffed. He stared back.

"I-I don't know yet." Hiccup sighed. "It's just that--I don't know."

Merida sighed. "You started this mess. Figure a way out."

"It started when one of your clans took my mother." Hiccup complained. "My poor móðir."

Merida felt bad. It was not her fault but she felt responsible. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Hiccup said, curling his knees, wrapping it around his arms, and leaned his head over it. He felt ashamed. "I never should have attacked you. I should have just talked like how I used to. Maybe I was just too angry and scared that they would do something terrible to her."

"I-it's not your fault." Merida said, feeling terrible herself. "Tha na tha air a dhèanamh air a dhèanamh. What's done is done. Besides, it would be hard to talk to my father."

Hiccup sighed, his head still resting over his knees. "But I made it worse."

"You did."

***

When Merida woke up the next morning, the fire that Hiccup made died down. With a start, Merida stood when she noticed that Hiccup was nowhere near her. She glanced over to where she placed her bow and arrows (if you could call it that). It was there where she left it, untouched.

Merida walked over to the mouth of the cave to see Hiccup sitting on the grass, his back facing her. She walked over to him.

"You're a bit too early." Merida commented and Hiccup shrieked in surprise. It took him a short moment to calm.

"And you're a bit too late." Hiccup snapped. Merida stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes. It made Hiccup chuckle. "Didn't think you'd be the playful type."

"Am not!" Merida exclaimed, her cheeks growing red as she smacked her at the back of his head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Hiccup exclaimed. Merida just gave her a glance. Merida then checked what Hiccup was doing.

"What's that?" Merida asked. And Hiccup showed her his work. It looked like a basket, weaved from fresh and sturdy leaves. It was probably made from the leaved of a coconut tree because it was long. Hiccup handed it to her.

Merida realized what it was. "A quiver?" Merida asked, surprised.

"I've got a little busy earlier to weave you one." Hiccup said with a smile. "A peace offering."

Merida's eyes were wide with awe. She felt happiness stir inside her. "Thank you, Hiccup!" And she looked sincerely happy. "Remind me not to kill you."

Hiccup recoiled. "I'm kidding." Merida said before running back to the cave to take her bow and arrows. When she returned, her arrows were already in the quiver which was perfectly strapped on her waist.

"I'll just gather some fruits." Hiccup said seconds later. "You wanna come?"

Merida thought for a moment before answering, "Okay, take me with you. I want to have a little stroll around too."

Hiccup went up with Merida to gather some fruits. They scanned tree by tree and grabbed every fruit they see. They went deeper and deeper in to the forest which Merida liked. Just now, she was appreciating the beauty of this island when she realized that she had no idea where she was.

"Hey, Hiccup?" Merida started. Hiccup stopped on his tracks, surprised and confused.

"Y-yes?" He asked nervously.

"Is this the time where she pounce at me and kill me like a rabid? Is this where I die? Deep inside the forest where no one will find me?" He thought. He fiddled with the hen of his clothes and waited.

Merida went closer. "I just realised that I have no idea what village or island am I in."

Relieved that he will see another day, he let out a sigh. "You're in Berk."

After that, they did not speak as they walked. The breeze in Berk was calm and cold. The trees that were standing way high were blocking the rays of the sun, and it looked really amazing. Merida enjoyed the moment. She had never gone to another forest other than what Dunbroch had to offer. It was a different feeling because she knew she was in a different place. She could return to the village and see no castle. She could walk towards the ocean and see no land but a wide water. It felt...

"Freeing." Merida whispered. Hiccup turned to her and noticed that she was smiling. Hiccup was walking side-to-side with Merida now, who seems to be enjoying their stroll.

"You seem to be enjoying the forest of Berk." Hiccup said. Merida looked up and frowned.

"Am not." Merida argued once again, trying to hide her smile, which she was failing.

"The woods are really freeing, don't you think?" Hiccup said, he was smiling too.

"Aye." Merida answered. "I never thought I'd be able to walk in a forest other than what was in our kingdom. I have never felt so free."

Hiccup stared at her even more. "Princess-"

Merida stopped in her tracks and punched him in the face enough to hurt him, but not enough to knock him out. Hiccup stepped back, holding a bloody nose. He then went over to grab the hilt of his sword and clicked, bursting it into flames. Merida backed away, looking terrified. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"What are-" Merida started. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Hiccup exclaimed. "You punched me!"

"You called me 'princess'!" Merida exclaimed, fumbling to find something to match his sword.

"Because you are!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"I hate it!" Merida yelled. "Stop calling me that!"

"Why?" Hiccup yelled back.

"Because!"

"Why?"

"Just don't."

Hiccup clicked his sword and it retracted back to its hilt. Both of them eased. "Why exactly?" Hiccup asked, calmly.

"I-it's none of your business." Merida sighed and began walking again.

"Does it have something to do with your mother forcing you to marry?" Hiccup said which made Merida stop.

"How did you know about that?" Merida asked. When she turned, Hiccup saw her cheeks grew extremely red as if she was embarrassed that he knew what she was dealing with.

Hiccup hesitated. "You were talking... in your sleep... in your cell."

Merida bowed her head before walking over to a log and sat. She buried her head on her hands and sobbed. Hiccup walked over to her but stopped. He did not know if he should comfort her or if he was allowed to.

"It's what started this mess in the first place." Merida whispered between her sobs.

Hiccup did not speak, but Merida continued. Slowly, Hiccup went over to sit on the dirt just near her. He did not want to risk getting punched again.

"The law. That stupid law stated that I should be married at the age of eighteen. If it was not for that law, the clans will not have a reason to sail to the kingdom. Macintosh would not be able to slaughter them. I wouldn't have ran away." Merida continued.

"It's not your fault." Hiccup finally said. Merida raised her head to look at him. "You were not the one who made that law. You were forced to marry because of that law. Do not beat yourself up. Þat munu betri brátt."

Merida looked at him confusedly. "I don't know what that means."

"It means it will be better soon." Hiccup said.

"Tapadh leat." Merida answered and it was not Hiccup's turn to look confused. "It means thank you."

Hiccup's lips curled into a smile and so did Merida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I've said, please excuse my attempt to translate english into Old Norse and Scottish Gaelic. >.< correct me if I'm wrong to save me from embarrassment.
> 
> kungfukick


	12. What They Saw In The Woods

The sun was at peak when Hiccup and Merida found a stream. Their little stroll turned out a sort of adventure when they realized that there were only a few fruit-bearing tree in the forest. But they were able to gather enough fruits to eat as they sat under the shade of the trees just near the stream. The stream was rocky and very shallow that no fish swam. Merida also guessed that it would be impossible to take a quick bath.

They were munching on their apples quietly, just enjoying the balance of cool wind and hot sun. "Do you think it's wise that I bust you out in your cell without any plan?" Hiccup asked as he gulped in the last bit of the apple that he had cleanly ate.

"Yes." Merida answered. Hiccup turned at her, puzzled. Merida noticed his expression and gave him a flat, boring stare. "It was sarcastic!"

Hiccup chuckled awkwardly. "So, what are we going to do?" Merida asked, her apple also cleanly finished.

"I will fly you to Dunbroch." Hiccup answered.

"I don't think it is possible to fly to Dunbroch when all men are alert." Merida said. "If they spot your dragon, they will surely shoot you down."

Hiccup nodded in understanding. "But you do understand that we cannot stay here. Sooner or later, they will find you. And I know your father will too. It will be a huge mess, princess."

By the mention of princess, Merida gave Hiccup a stare as if to tell him, "watch it." Hiccup gave her an apologetic look.

"Dunbroch, then?" Hiccup asked, finding it awkward to call her by her first name for he thought that it would be quite inappropriate because he had brought her ills the first time they met.

Merida rolled her eyes, defeated. "Suit yourself."

"I'll just take you to your kingdom as stealthy as possible." Hiccup said. "We have got no other option."

"But your father will notice your absence." Merida said.

"I know he will, but I need to find my mother. He will understand why I had to do this." Hiccup answered. He had realized that an hour had passed already while they were sitting near the stream. "Let's head back. We have gone far from the cliff. The sun will be down by the time we reach there and it will be damn near impossible to see since the trees are thicker here."

Merida agreed and with that, they came venturing back to the cliff.

****

"You left the apples!" Merida exclaimed when she felt her stomach grumble. They were almost near the cliff when they realized that Hiccup had left the apples near the stream.

"We could just catch fish again or find shells in the lake." Hiccup suggested.

"Fine, I'll get an apple for myself then." Merida walked to another direction and began looking for a tree.

"Princess!" Hiccup called out. "It's getting dark and I've got no plan to get lost in the forest."

"I said stop calling me that!" Merida exclaimed as she scanned the trees above.

Hiccup trailed behind Merida as she loaded her bow with arrow, planning to shoot an apple down.

"With that poor arrow, I doubt there'd be enough apple left for you to eat." Hiccup said. "I'll just climb the tree for you."

Merida sighed and placed her arrow back to the quiver that Hiccup had weaved for her. When they saw a tree, it the sun was already setting. Hiccup went over to the tree, climbed it, and reached for the apple.

"The reddest!" Merida whispered a little loudly for him to hear. "I really like apples, so you have to pick the juiciest!"

He plucked the apple and threw it at Merida. She caught it, wiping the apple before taking a bite. Hiccup was about to climb down when he heard a man's voice.

"Hey, hide." Hiccup whispered to Merida as he stayed firmly on the branch that he was standing on.

Merida ran behind the bushes. They waited until two figures emerged from the woods. "Astrid, we shouldn't be here." The man said. "We can stay on the Western Island on times like this. They might see us together."

Merida looked up to Hiccup and saw that he was transfixed to both the person near them. They were not too far from Merida and Hiccup but they were far enough to not see the two.

"They won't." Astrid said, walking closer to the man. The man shifted and Merida heard Hiccup shifted as well.

"How can you be so certain?" He asked. Astrid shushed the man before pulling him into a deep kiss. Merida turned her gaze to Hiccup back to Hiccup. His eyes were shocked and watery. He looked hurt. She saw his hands gripped tighter on the branch supporting him.

Merida then realized why the name was familiar. She was the person that called Hiccup's name back when she was in the cell.

"What about Hiccup?" The man asked. "We don't know where he is."

"Don't mind him. He wouldn't know." Astrid said, pulling the man back to kiss.

That was when Merida saw Hiccup climbing down furiously. After a blink of an eye, he pulled the man away from Astrid and punched him on his face. The man groaned as Hiccup continued to punch him. He punched harder and harder. The man looked so beaten up, but he didn't care. Merida could feel something on her stomach. Her heart hammered as she turned away her gaze. She did not expect him to pounce at the man.

"You were my friend Snotlout! How could you?" Hiccup asked panting. He was about to throw another punch, but Astrid threw her arms around him and he stopped. Hiccup sobbed.

"Hiccup, please stop!" Astrid exclaimed, pulling back Hiccup. Hiccup turned to face the girl. Curiously, Astrid asked him, "H-hiccup, what are you doing here?"

"How could you, Astrid?" Hiccup asked, ignoring her question and his voice breaking. "I've loved you for a long time, Astrid. I thought you feel the same."

The girl broke into tears. "Hiccup, I didn't mean to hurt you." She said.

Merida wanted to punch the girl in the face, but she couldn't. She have to stay hidden or else she'll be back locked behind the bars. Instead of helping, she waited.

"Didn't mean to hurt me?" Hiccup asked, letting out a sarcastic laugh. "Then what is this? Tell me!" He shouted. Astrid did not answer.

"I thought you were the one for me, Astrid!" He cried.

"Hiccup, I-" Astrid started.

"Just leave!" He yelled again, making Merida's heart pound.

Astrid looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed. "Fine! I'm breaking up with you. Things are not like how they were used to be, Hiccup." She leaned to help Snotlout. "And just so you know, the princess is missing." She did not dare turn and left with the man grunting.

Hiccup fell on his knees. As soon as Astrid and Snotlout were nowhere to be seen, Merida came out of her bush to comfort Hiccup who sobbed silently. His fists were bleeding, but the pain he felt on his knuckles were no match for the pain he was feeling inside his heart. Merida knew that.

"Are you-" Merida hesitated to speak, afraid that he does not want to talk. "Are you alright?" She reached out her hand to touch his shoulder but she stopped herself.

"I really thought she was the one for me." Hiccup said. He raised his head to face Merida. "But she wasn't."

"Oh, Hiccup." Merida said, tempted to hug the boy. She felt sorry for him. "Let's head back."

***

When they arrived back to the cliff, Hiccup sat silently outside the cave. Merida already made fire inside as she stared at Hiccup. She hesitated, but she went over to him and touched his shoulder. Hiccup flinched which made Merida pull back her hand. She sat beside him, not saying a word.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He said, choking a sob.

"Don't mind me." Merida said. She looked over to Hiccup's hand. It was bleeding. Merida touched it and Hiccup flinched.

"I'll cover your fist with cloth so it'll stop bleeding." Merida said.

He looked up at her. "Don't even think about it."

"But it's bleeding!" Merida exclaimed that almost sounded angry. She weirdly felt that she had to take care of him.

He sighed deeply as Merida ripped off a peace of cloth from a layer under her dress and went over to the lake to dampen it. She slowly grabbed his hand, dabbing the cloth on his knuckles to clean it. He did not flinch. She was gentle. After she cleaned the wound, she wrapped it with the cloth. Hiccup stared at her while she worked. Merida grabbed for his other hand, cleaned it, and wrapped it with another cloth she ripped off. They did not speak after that.

"I'm sorry that you're hurt, Hiccup. Everything will be alright." Merida said. "It's not my place to say this and I haven't known her, but it's better this way than she sneaks out every night to be with another guy when you thought you were the only one she loved. You don't deserve someone like her. You deserve someone better."

Hiccup didn't remove his eyes from Merida. She waited for an answer, but didn't got one. So she thought he was angry. "Sorry, I won't speak again." Merida said, her lips curled.

"You're right. I really deserve someone better." Hiccup said, still staring at her.

Merida fell silent. It was cold, but she did not bother. She felt like she needed to stay there for a while. And for some reason, she felt warm. The stars twinkled above them. She stared at it without noticing Hiccup still looking at her. He'll find someone better soon, better than someone like Astrid.

"I'm sorry I ordered the men to burn your ship." Hiccup said from the silence.

"It's alright. Things happen for a reason." She smiled without tearing her eyes from the sky. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Hiccup, who seemed bewitched to stare at the princess, said, "They are."

"By the way, I haven't met you casually yet. The name's Merida Dunbroch, and you are?" Merida said, looking at Hiccup with a wide smile, holding out her hand.

Hiccup hesitated for a moment, thinking whether to shake her hand and tell him his full name. But he smiled warmly.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." He answered, shaking her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------
> 
> PLEASE DON'T ATTACK ME.
> 
> I love Astrid and I have plans for her mwehehehe. Don't cancel me aaaaaa!!! Read the further chapters soon.
> 
> kungfukick


	13. The Lake

Merida woke up by the sound of the birds chirping. The fire died down and the sun was almost up. She looked on the other side of the fire, but didn't see Hiccup just like yesterday. "Exactly what time does this man wake up?" Merida thought. Beside her, she spotted a fish cooked for her and an apple.

She stood to see Hiccup's bare back faced toward her. Her cheeks flushed. His shirt and his pair of boots were resting on the rock. Merida grabbed her apple and stared at it. She bites the apple, making a crunching sound. Hiccup turned to see the young lady munching a mouthful of apple. Merida swallowed, still too shy to glance at him.

"You're awake!" He exclaimed.

"I think so?" Merida laughed and Hiccup did too. It started to get really awkward. But it wasn't because of Hiccup. It was because of her. She felt awkward. She had never been alone with a man, taking a bath.

Merida turned her gaze back to her apple before grabbing the fish served for her. She took a bite. Of course it was bland, but it was enough to satisfy her growling stomach.

"Don't you want to take a little swim?" He asked as if he was allowed to. Merida cleared her throat, her face growing redder and redder as she was formulating a sentence that could save her from this conversation.

Merida gave Hiccup a smile. "A-after you." She said.

"Good timing. I just finished." He said before emerging from the water.

Merida looked at the fish and ate a bit. "Go on." Hiccup said. "The lake is yours."

She walked over to the lake while Hiccup got dressed. She was hesitating. She barely know him. But she realized that she looked really filthy and she smelled like dirt and sun. Merida looked at the water, removing her shoes. She dipped her feet in the water and a sudden cold travelled up her body. It was so cool that all she wanted was to swim.

When she finally decided that taking a quick bath wouldn't hurt, she looked over at Hiccup who was resting inside the cave. Merida removed her dress, revealing a white tube and white skirt that she wore inside. She jumped into the water and it felt really cold, but it was refreshing. Hiccup turned to see Merida soaking wet.

"The water is not that cold isn't it?" Hiccup called out..

"It is." She said and laughed. Merida submerged herself into the lake and emerged after a while. As soon as she opened her eyes, Hiccup was now inside the lake with her. She yelled by surprise to see the boy chuckling.

If her mother found out that she undressed herself with a boy present, she would kill her. It was inappropriate. "What are you doing here?" She yelled. "You said I have the lake for myself!"

"I thought it would be nice to have another bath." Hiccup answered, splashing Merida with water.

Merida frowned and she breathed heavily. "I will drown you!" She yelled and began swimming towards him. Hiccup for a second, thought that she was joking. But she could see the fury in her eyes. He panicked and began scrambling towards the grass. But Merida was fast. She grabbed him by the neck from behind and pulled him in. Merida's hand slipped and Hiccup was out from her grip. He then pulled her foot, and the next thing she knew, Merida's head was also submerged in the water.

When Merida swam back up, Hiccup was laughing. "How dare you disrupt my bath?" Merida growled before splashing Hiccup with force. Hiccup choked. Merida snorted.

"Oh no, you didn't." Hiccup said warningly before splashing Merida back.

Merida did not let herself lose. She splashed him even more forcefully as she went closer towards him so that she could hit him with water even harder. Hiccup was doing the same and they were laughing. Their laughs echoed around the cliff. When Hiccup's arm was getting tired, he caught Merida's wrist. They were closer now. She was smiling and so was he. They were staring on each other's eyes and for a moment, they stayed like that. Hiccup was still holding her wrist, their hands in front of them.

Hiccup was drawn in to her eyes. Her smile was slowly fading, but her eyes twinkled. She stared back at him.

"Hiccup." Merida said.

"Yes?" Hiccup asked.

SMACK!

Hiccup held his arm, moaning in pain. "What was that for?" He exclaimed. The moment was cut and he was back in his senses. He touched his arm that Merida slapped so hard, a red welt the shape of her hand was marked on it.

But Merida did not answer him. Instead, she swam away until her feet touched the grass. Hiccup followed behind, still wincing and complaining.

Merida laid on the grass and sighed. She smiled.

"You seem to enjoy the fact that you have been hitting me for the last few days!" Hiccup complained.

"Served you right for locking me in that cell." Merida said.

"Hey! I thought we've talked about that already!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"We did." Merida laughed.

Hiccup shook his head, disbelieving that this princess would be so annoying. But after that, he smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Merida asked.

He shook his head again, his smile unfading. But then, his face dropped. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked a little intensely at Merida. "Do you think I should take you back to Dunbroch?" Hiccup asked.

"Like I've said, I don't think your dra-" Merida said but was cut off by Hiccup.

"I know. That's why we'll be stealthy. I'll leave a note for my father." He said.

Merida hesitated for a moment. But she knew Hiccup was right. If her father set sail for Berk, there will be war. She did not want that for her people and for Hiccup's because she knows the truth. They know the truth. This is exactly what Lord Macintosh wants. War.

"Very well, then." Merida answered with a nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna share that I am trying to plot a fantasy novel so I can join NaNoWriMo this November. I've always dreamed to have a book that I wrote be published. But I know it will take a loooong time. Still, I have all the right to try and dream.
> 
> I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is published originally in Wattpad. I will update there first. To visit my Wattpad account, check: @kungfukick or search for my story "Battle Cry"


End file.
